


Vita brevis

by Rebecca



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, M/M, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: God atmet hörbar unter ihm, angespannt, flatternd. Es gibt unzählige Gründe, warum Boerne das nicht sexy finden sollte. Und doch...





	Vita brevis

**Author's Note:**

> Arbeitstitel: "Künstlerisch wertvolle Doktorspiele" :D
> 
> de-Bingo-Prompt "Verehrt"
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank an Cricri für's Betalesen! ♥

"Linkshänder", stellt Boerne zufrieden fest. God ist Linkshänder. Boerne beglückwünscht sich selbst dafür, dass er im richtigen Moment an diesen alten Trick gedacht und ihn so meisterhaft ausgeführt hat, bedauert gleichzeitig, dass Thiel nicht hier ist, um Zeuge seines Triumphes zu sein. Immerhin verschwendet Thiel nur Zeit damit, den falschen Mann zu verdächtigen, seine eigene und die eines großen Künstlers, und je eher er das einsieht, desto besser.

"Oh ja", sagt God. "Wie Picasso. Mozart. Beethoven."

Boerne hat das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Eben noch hatte er so galant die Oberhand, doch nun kommt God näher, Schritt für Schritt, mit einem Blick, der ihn aus dem Konzept bringt, ihn fesselt, ihn verschlingen will. _Er kann es nicht gewesen sein!_ , ist Boernes erster Gedanke, und doch fühlt er sich wie eine Beute, wie das sprichwörtliche Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. _Er war es nicht!_ Das zu wiederholen hilft nicht im Geringsten, denn es ist nicht Angst, die seinen Magen nervös flattern lässt, nicht Furcht um Leib und Leben, die ihm ein so plötzliches Herzklopfen beschert.

"Michelangelo. Goethe. Gandhi." Gods Stimme hüllt ihn ein wie ein tiefes Schmeicheln, ein sinnliches Versprechen. Sinnlich? Boerne ist sich sicher, dass er die Situation falsch versteht, falsch verstehen muss – dass irgendein lang vergessen geglaubter Teil seiner Fantasie sich gerade übereifrig und äußerst unpassend zu Wort meldet. Er sollte einen Schritt beiseite treten, sich umdrehen, etwas sagen nun da doch eigentlich alles geklärt ist, aber er kann nur stehenbleiben und fasziniert zusehen, wie God vor seinen Augen nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes greift, einen nach dem anderen öffnet, langsam, bedächtig.

_Oh._

"Und Gott." Als God sich das Hemd von den Schultern streift, ist er nur noch wenige Handbreit entfernt. Zu nah, viel zu nah, und doch weicht Boerne nicht aus. Ein gewisser Stolz verbietet ihm, sich eine Blöße zu geben, aber vor allem ist er zu beschäftigt damit, nicht hinzuschauen. Nicht die nackte Haut anzustarren, nicht die Tattoos darauf und die Muskeln darunter, nicht die Brust und die Spur der Haare, die seinen Blick nach unten locken will. Er zwingt sich, God ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch das bietet keine Erlösung, im Gegenteil. Zu intensiv ist sein Blick, zu wissend.

Mit einer letzten flüssigen, unverschämt erotischen Bewegung fällt das Hemd zu Boden, wo es unbeachtet liegen bleibt. Boerne muss schlucken.

Wenig später liegt God halbnackt auf seinem Untersuchungstisch und Boerne hält ihm ein Skalpell an den Hals, ohne genau zu wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Natürlich _weiß_ er, was passiert ist, und noch dazu ist der fast schmerzhafte Griff um sein Handgelenk eine hervorragende Erinnerungsstütze, aber das Warum ist ihm in diesem Moment vollständig entglitten. God atmet hörbar unter ihm, angespannt, flatternd. Es gibt unzählige Gründe, warum Boerne das nicht sexy finden sollte. Nicht hier auf dem Obduktionstisch. Nicht während der Arbeitszeit, wo er zu tun hat und ständig jemand hereinplatzen könnte. Nicht mit einem scharfen Skalpell in der Hand, mit dem er ernsthaft verletzen kann. Und wie lange ist es überhaupt her, dass er das letzte Mal mit einem Mann zusammen war? Es muss während seines Studiums gewesen sein, so fern nun schon, dass er geglaubt hat, sein Interesse gelte letztendlich eben doch mehr den Frauen.

Und doch ... und doch kann Boerne die Bilder nicht verhindern, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge formen. Wie einfach es jetzt wäre, sich zu God hinunterzubeugen, ihn anzufassen, ihn zu küssen. Sich verführen zu lassen, zu sehen, wie weit God geht. Oder auch, den Spieß umzudrehen und zu verführen – herauszufinden, wie weit er selbst zu gehen bereit ist. God die Kontrolle verlieren zu sehen.

"Sag mir", wispert God in die Stille hinein, "was ist deine verborgenste Fantasie? Dein geheimster Wunsch?"

Boerne öffnet den Mund, doch kein Wort kommt heraus. Fühlt sich auf unangenehme Weise ertappt, auch wenn er doch weiß, dass God keine Gedanken lesen kann. Versucht zu verstehen, ob God sich ihm wirklich gerade angeboten hat oder ob das irgendwie anders gemeint sein kann. Sein Herz macht einen erregten Hüpfer bei der Vorstellung, hat offensichtlich seine eigenen Ideen. Und nicht nur sein Herz. Für einen Moment liegt das Wort "Sex" gefährlich auf Boernes Zunge, schwebt verlockend in Reichweite. Dabei ist es gar nicht Boernes Art, so direkt zu sein, sind ihm doch normalerweise andere Dinge so viel wichtiger als Sex. Nicht jetzt allerdings, nicht mit jemandem wie God, und muss es immer unbedingt um mehr gehen?

Boerne weiß nicht, wie lange er so dasteht, God eine Antwort schuldig bleibt. Am Ende siegt die Vernunft. Der Boerne, der ein Ansehen hat, eine hart erarbeitete Kariere, ein gewisses Bild von sich selbst. _Der Spießer_ , wie eine Stimme ihm einflüstert, welche verdächtig nach Thiel klingt.

"Ich will den Tod besiegen", sagt Boerne schließlich, denn das ist genau die Art von geheimen Wunsch, die Männer wie er haben. Auch God scheint nicht überrascht darüber. Und auch nicht enttäuscht, wie Boerne, trotz allem doch selbst etwas enttäuscht, feststellen muss.

Als letztendlich Thiel hereinplatzt, ist Boerne beinahe froh. Froh, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und God zu bringen, davon erlöst zu sein, sich selbst zu ergründen. Auch wenn er dafür spitze Bemerkungen hinnehmen muss, die der Wahrheit unangenehm nahe kommen. _Spießer_.

* * *

Die endgültige Gewissheit, dass God nicht der Täter sein kann – erlangt durch Thiels illegal beschaffte Beweismittel – ist in gewisser Weise eine Erleichterung. Andererseits kommen mit ihr ungebeten die Fantasien zurück, die Boerne bisher mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt hat. Als ob sie dadurch auf einmal weniger unwirklich wären. Erreichbarer.

Vielleicht steht er deswegen wieder hier im Hotel, seine Unsicherheit mit Worten überspielend, die selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren furchtbar überheblich klingen. Er will sich God nicht an den Hals werfen, ganz sicher nicht. Wer weiß, ob der überhaupt noch Interesse hat oder ob er ihn nicht sowieso einfach nur provozieren wollte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm jedenfalls. Seltsamerweise ist es gerade die Unvorhersehbarkeit, das Mysterium, welches Boerne so fasziniert. Diese schnellen Wechsel von künstlerischer Genialität zum aggressiven Verführer zum arroganten Arschloch, diese hunderte Facetten, die doch irgendwie immer bedingungslos er selbst sind.

Irgendwann in den letzten Augenblicken hat ihr Gespräch eine unerwartet freundschaftliche Wendung genommen, und Boerne entspannt sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. Er hat Lust auf einen Wein, und God scheint Lust zu haben, mit ihm zusammen zu trinken.

"Ich weiß, wo der Weinkeller ist", sagt er und zwinkert ihm zu.

Schon ist es wieder es wieder da, das Kribbeln, die Aufregung. Die Hoffnung, welche die ganze Zeit in Boerne geschwelt hat, trotz aller Vorsätze.

Als er den Klaps auf seinem Hintern spürt, ist es vor allem das Ordinäre der Geste, das ihn überrascht. Empörung steigt in ihm auf, mischt sich mit einem letzten Aufbegehren seiner Vernunft. Was denkt der Kerl eigentlich, wen er vor sich hat? Nur ein weiteres Groupie, das ihm zu Füßen liegt und bereit ist, sich ein wenig Ruhm mit ein paar Gefälligkeiten zu erkaufen?

Das Problem ist, dass Boerne sich schon längst entschieden hat. God ist sexy selbst in seiner Banalität und es scheint unmöglich, eine zweite so offensichtliche Chance verstreichen zu lassen. Verlangen und Neugier und die Aussicht auf eine Herausforderung vermischen sich zu etwas Unwiderstehlichem. Er eilt God hinterher – sein Körper schon unterwegs, bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann – und greift nach dessen Handgelenk, hält ihn zurück. "Der Weinkeller in allen Ehren, aber im Moment ist mir weniger nach Wein."

God dreht sich zu ihm um. "Und ich dachte, ein wenig Alkohol würde dir ganz gut tun."

"Alkohol lockert zwar die Zunge und regt die Fantasie an", sagt Boerne und hebt einen belehrenden Zeigefinger, "aber er schwächt die Manneskraft."

God mustert ihn, eine Sekunde lang, zwei, bis schließlich ein leises Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zuckt. "Mein Zimmer?"

Zwei Worte nur, aber oh!, diese Stimme! So plötzlich so anders – dunkel, verführerisch. Boerne kann nur nicken. Auf dem Weg nach oben versucht er, seine aufgeregte Energie unter Kontrolle zu halten, nicht zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmen zu wollen. Thiel kommt ihm ungebeten in den Sinn mit seiner immerwährenden Frage nach Gods Alibi. Wie würde sein Gesicht wohl aussehen, wenn er erführe...? Boernes Vorstellung schwankt irgendwo zwischen Schadenfreude und peinlichem Entsetzen, doch zum Glück ist Thiel weit weg.

Das Hotel ist klein und der Weg nicht weit, und kaum ist die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, ist Gods unglaublicher Blick zurück. Dieser Blick, der Boerne den ganzen Tag schon nicht losgelassen hat und der ihn zu ergründen scheint, als wäre er ein offenes Buch. Als wäre er das einzige auf der Welt, das zählt.

Gods Hände wandern zu seinem eigenen Hemdknopf, verweilen dort spielerisch. "Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?"

Boerne muss schnauben. Egomane, selbst jetzt. Aber er bewundert genau das an ihm, diese schamlose Offenheit, diese Direktheit. God wartet die Antwort nicht ab – kennt sie wahrscheinlich schon längst – und beginnt, sich das Hemd auszuziehen. Es ist beinahe ein Déjà-vu, nur dass Boerne sich dieses Mal erlaubt, zuzusehen. Zu genießen, ja, jedem Knopf, jedem Zentimeter entblößter Haut entgegenzufiebern. God ist schlank, drahtig, ohne ein überflüssiges Gramm Fett. Die Muskeln seines Oberkörpers spielen mit jeder geschmeidigen Bewegung deutlich sichtbar unter der Haut, verleiten zum Anfassen. Schließlich, endlich!, befreit God sich aus den Ärmeln und wirft das Hemd achtlos beiseite.

Boerne streckt die Hand aus, froh, das jetzt einfach tun zu können, und streicht bedächtig über die nackte Brust, lässt seine Fingerkuppen durch die Haare gleiten. Erforscht die Tattoos, die sich nicht anders anfühlen als der Rest der Haut und die eigentlich überhaupt nicht sein Geschmack sein sollten, ihn jetzt aber ungemein faszinieren wie alles an God. Während alledem starrt God ihn unverwandt an, lässt ihn gewähren, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Boerne fährt erst über seine linke Brustwarze, dann die rechte, hört jedes Mal, wie God scharf einatmet. Er will mehr davon, viel mehr, will herausfinden, welche Reaktionen er God noch entlocken kann. Die Möglichkeiten sind unendlich, und während er noch darüber nachdenkt, was er als nächstes tun will, greift God plötzlich nach seinen Händen, leitet sie, sodass sie gemeinsam in einem Gewirr aus zwanzig gierigen Fingern über seine Brust reiben, liebkosen und necken. Mal ist es Boerne, der Gods Brustwarzen unter den Fingerkuppen hat, mal ist es God, der sich selbst streichelt. Der Anblick allein ist unglaublich erregend, es ist, als könne Boerne die ungezügelte Lust, die God ausstrahlt, nur mit den Augen aufsaugen und mit den Händen.

Gods Atem geht schneller nun, kommt stoßweise, sein Kopf fällt nach hinten. Seine Erregung wächst auch fühlbar, presst insistierend gegen Boernes Hüfte, und verdammt, wie hat Boerne das vermisst. Er ist neugierig auch, lässt seinen Blick nach unten fallen. Folgt der Spur der Haare, die sich von der Brust nach unten zieht, über den flachen Bauch, der sich in schneller Folge hebt und senkt, den Bauchnabel, bis sie schließlich unter dem Hosenbund verschwindet.

God bemerkt die Pause, die entsteht. "Und?", fragt er in die Stille hinein. "Sag mir, was willst du?"

 _Alles. Sofort._ Mit dem Gedanken überrascht Boerne sich selbst. Normalerweise lässt er es gerne ruhiger angehen, bildet sich ein, eine gewisse Finesse zu besitzen. Normalerweise ist es auch überhaupt nicht seine Art, zu drängen oder gar zu befehlen, nicht in solch intimen Momenten jedenfalls, doch in diesem Augenblick hat er das Gefühl, fast alles zu dürfen und alles, fast alles, zu wollen.

"Zieh dich aus", sagt er mit heiserer Stimme.

God lacht leise. Dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen. Legt seine Hände auf den Knopf seiner Hose, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick von Boerne abzuwenden, so als wolle er sicherstellen, dass Boerne ihm auch wirklich zusieht, ihm die Verehrung zukommen lässt, die ihm gebührt. Langsam, quälend langsam öffnet er den Knopf, danach den Reißverschluss, zieht dann die Hose samt Unterhose Zentimeter um Zentimeter nach unten. Steigt schließlich aus den Hosenbeinen, kickt das Kleidungsstück elegant beiseite und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Seine Erektion, nun befreit, reckt sich stolz nach oben. Boerne muss unwillkürlich schlucken.

"Zufrieden?", fragt God und klingt dabei so, als hat er nicht den geringsten Zweifel an der Antwort. Er scheint in Boernes Aufmerksamkeit zu baden und Boerne schaut, schaut gerne, doch dann irgendwann reicht das nicht mehr aus. Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne und God fängt ihn auf, die Hände auf seiner Taille, seiner Hüfte. Ihre Lippen finden sich, ein kurzer Eindruck von Barthaaren auf seiner Oberlippe lenkt ihn ab bevor er Gods Zunge spürt, Einlass fordernd. Nur zu gerne gibt Boerne nach, berauscht sich an der feuchten Hitze, die erst über seine Lippen gleitet und dann über seine Zunge, berauscht sich auch an dem keuchenden Atem, den sie teilen. Vergisst für ein paar süße Augenblicke den Rest der Welt, nimmt nur am Rande wahr, dass er sich an Gods Oberarmen festklammert, harte Muskeln unter den Händen hat.

God schmiegt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn und erinnert sein lusttrunkenes Hirn daran, dass noch mehr auf ihn wartet. Boerne löst seine Finger, lässt sie auf Wanderschaft gehen, erkundet Stück für Stück Gods Rücken, tiefer und tiefer, so weit, wie seine Arme reichen. Umschließt mit seinen Händen schließlich die Pobacken und drückt versuchsweise zu. Ein leises Stöhnen, halb verschluckt zwischen Küssen, belohnt ihn, stachelt ihn an zu mehr. Er greift beherzter zu, massiert und neckt, dirigiert God, bis ihre Erektionen so wunderbar aneinanderpressen, getrennt nur von einer dünnen Lage Stoff. Schnell finden sie einen Rhythmus, leidenschaftlich und ungestüm, und Boerne hört God lauter werden mit jedem Stoß, fühlt seine Zunge gieriger werden.

Irgendwann wird es schwierig, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und schließlich löst God sich von ihm. Boerne vermisst den Kontakt augenblicklich, ist beinahe enttäuscht ob der Unterbrechung. Wortlos dreht God sich um, geht hinüber zum Bett, und Boerne muss zugeben, dass das eine hervorragende Idee ist. Er beeilt sich, dem anderen zu folgen und gleichzeitig seine eigene Kleidung loszuwerden.

God wartet auf ihn, räkelt sich auf dem Bettlaken, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und ein Bein aufgestellt, fast so, als würde er Modell sitzen für ein erotisches Gemälde. Als Boerne zu ihm klettert, greift God nach seinen Schultern, rollt ihn auf den Rücken noch ehe er sich vollständig niedergelassen hat. Dann sind Gods Hände plötzlich überall, auf seiner Brust, seinen Brustwarzen, seinen Rippen, seinen Flanken. Der Mund folgt kurz darauf und hinterlässt eine heiße Spur von Lust auf Boernes Körper, bildet einen aufregenden Kontrast zur kühlen Luft. Als Gods Lippen seine Brustwarzen finden und er kurz darauf Zähne spürt, kann auch Boerne ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jedes Knabbern, jedes Lecken sendet einen verheißungsvollen Schauer Richtung Unterleib, macht es schwer stillzuhalten auch wenn er zugleich nicht will, dass God aufhört. Er lässt seine Hand auf Gods Hinterkopf ruhen, spürt die Haare unter den Fingerspitzen, zu kurz, um sich daran festzuhalten. Dennoch gibt die Geste ihm einen Ankerpunkt.

Schließlich lässt God von seiner Brust ab und Boerne will ihn aufhalten, will noch nicht, dass es vorbei ist, doch God lässt sich nicht beirren, folgt einem unsichtbaren Pfad abwärts. Kitzelt ihn beinahe am Oberbauch, lässt die Zunge für einen elektrisierenden Moment in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten. Dann geht es weiter, den Unterbauch hinab, und Boerne ahnt, was das Ziel ist, hofft, sehnt jeden Millimeter herbei. Und doch – trotz aller Spannung oder gerade deswegen – schnappt er überrascht nach Luft, als Gods Lippen sich endlich um ihn schließen. God weiß offensichtlich, was er tut, jede seiner Bewegungen darauf aus, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Die Hitze seines Mundes und die betörende Textur seiner Zunge lassen Boerne vor Begierde erbeben, sind bald, viel zu bald schon zu viel. _Nicht jetzt!_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, darum schubst er den anderen von sich und dreht sie beide herum.

God liegt jetzt unter ihm, blickt durch halb geschlossene Lider zu ihm auf. Leckt sich die Lippen, als sinne er Boernes Geschmack hinterher und sieht dabei ungemein sexy aus. Weiß wahrscheinlich auch ganz genau, welche Wirkung er damit erzielt, und diese herablassende Selbstsicherheit, diese Selbstverliebtheit könnte abstoßend sein, aber in diesem Augenblick entfacht sie Boernes Lust nur noch mehr. Er fährt mit dem Daumen über Gods Lippen, seinen Mundwinkel, folgt der Kontur des Kieferknochens. Plötzlich langt God nach seinem Handgelenk, hält ihn mit eisernem Griff fest, zieht ihn noch näher zu sich. Es ist eine merkwürde Wiederholung der Situation in der Rechtsmedizin, immer noch genauso unerwartet und bizarr. Boernes Hand schwebt über Gods Kehle, die Erinnerung an das scharfe Skalpell – nur Millimeter von der Halsschlagader entfernt – noch äußerst lebendig. God keucht und Boerne weiß nicht, was das ist: Fetisch, Provokation, ein insgeheimer Todeswunsch oder noch etwas ganz anderes. Trotz der Intimität weiß er doch im Grunde nicht viel über God, und irgendwie ist es gerade diese Unberechenbarkeit, die ihn so anziehend macht. Seine schamlose Art, er selbst zu sein, zu zeigen, was er will, das auch. Und God trotz allem jetzt so unter sich zu haben, die Kontrolle über ihn zu haben oder zumindest für den Moment gewährt bekommen zu haben, ja, das macht Boerne mehr an, als es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er lässt seine Hand auf Gods Hals ruhen, ganz leicht nur, nicht willens, sich auf gefährliche Spielchen einzulassen, doch die Andeutung alleine scheint God zu genügen. Seine Augen fallen zu, sein Atem geht stoßweise, und Boerne fühlt jeden erregten Pulsschlag unter seinen Fingern, jedes Schlucken. Mit dem freien Arm stützt er sich ab, windet sich zwischen Gods Beine, presst seine Erektion gegen die seinige. Gibt sich dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut hin und dem rhythmischen Stöhnen in seinem Ohr, das mit jedem Hüftschwung lauter und drängender wird.

Irgendwann – Boerne hat längst das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren – bemerkt er, dass God still geworden ist. Er öffnet die Augen, die er irgendwann geschlossen haben muss, und sieht Gods Blick auf sich gerichtet, intensiv und unergründlich.

"Nimm mich", sagt God schließlich, leise, tief, unwiderstehlich. Boerne muss sich auf die Lippen beißen, um sich zu beherrschen, um nicht hier und jetzt zu einem vorschnellen Ende zu finden. Er zwingt sich zu ein paar tiefen Atemzügen.

"Ich weiß, dass du willst."

Natürlich will Boerne, in diesem Moment nichts lieber als das. God spuckt sich in die Hand, bewegt sich unter ihm, und endlich fängt Boernes Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten und er begreift, was passiert. "Warte", sagt er. "Kondom?" Mehr Worte bekommt er nicht heraus, doch das muss genügen.

God hält inne. Er scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegt es sich aber offenbar doch anders. Stattdessen stößt er Boerne beiseite, rollt sich auf die Seite, macht sich am Nachttisch zu schaffen. Boerne ist froh über die kurze Atempause und kommt doch nicht umhin, den Anblick zu genießen, der sich ihm bietet: God, der lang ausgestreckt auf einem Arm balanciert, sein wohlgeformter Rücken und Hintern, die zum Anfassen verführen...

Noch ehe Boerne seinen Gedanken weiterverfolgen kann, landen plötzlich ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitgel in seinen Händen. Boerne beeilt sich, so gut er kann, und God wartet schon auf ihn, auf dem Rücken liegend, die Knie angewinkelt. Boerne rückt zu ihm, die Position mittlerweile vertraut. Er braucht nicht lange, sein Ziel zu finden, hält dann jedoch inne. Berauscht sich an der Vorfreude und daran, wie God sich erwartungsvoll windet, sich ihm entgegenreckt. Berauscht sich ein wenig auch an der flüchtigen Macht, ihn hinhalten zu können, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

"Mach schon", sagt God schließlich, und dem ungeduldigen, fast befehlendem Unterton kann Boerne dann doch nicht widerstehen. Er drängt vorwärts, fühlt ein Nachgeben, hört zu gleicher Zeit, wie God aufstöhnt. Er bewegt sich, langsam zunächst, dann schneller, angestachelt von Gods Enthusiasmus und seiner eigenen wachsenden Begierde. Nach einer Weile verlagert er das Gewicht auf einen Arm, um mit der freien Hand nach Gods Erektion zu greifen – der jedoch stößt seine Finger beiseite, nimmt sich stattdessen selbst in die Hand. Während alledem lässt er Boerne nicht aus den Augen, und das sieht unverschämt aus, unverschämt sexy. Seine Lust am eigenen Körper, die anrüchige Neigung zum Exhibitionismus und die Tatsache, dass das alles, zumindest in diesem Moment, Boerne gilt, lässt Boerne heiß erschauern.

Er stößt zu, entlockt God ein Keuchen, will mehr davon, schneller, lauter. Mehr von der Hitze auch, die sich um seine Erektion schließt und alles andere unwichtig werden lässt. Bald ist er dem Höhepunkt nahe, versucht für einige Augenblicke, in diesem Nirwana aus Verlangen und Fühlen zu verweilen, das fulminante Ende herbeisehnend und doch noch nicht loslassen wollend. Nebenbei nimmt er wahr, wie Gods Faust auf und ab gleitet, hektisch nun, immer hektischer. Sieht zu, hört zu, wie dessen Orgasmus ihn übermannt, fühlt die Wogen, die durch Gods Körper ebben und die auch ihn mitreißen, ihn bald darauf folgen lassen.

Wenig später liegen sie nebeneinander und verschnaufen wortlos. God streicht sich beiläufig über den Bauch, scheint über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Boerne hingegen genießt es, ausnahmsweise einmal an gar nichts zu denken, nur der Zufriedenheit und den Auswirkungen der körperlichen Anstrengung hinterherzuspüren. Die Sekunden verstreichen, Minuten, und irgendwann richtet God sich auf und sieht ihn an. "Na, trinkst du jetzt noch einen Wein mit mir?"

Was kann es besseres geben, als den Abend mit einem gemütlichen Glas Wein ausklingen zu lassen? Zwar macht Boerne sich nichts vor – er glaubt nicht, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas ändern wird, sie sind sich zu ähnlich und zugleich viel zu verschieden, um auf Dauer gut miteinander auskommen zu können – aber zumindest für diesen Moment hat sich eine entspannte Zweisamkeit zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet.

"Ich bin gespannt, was der Weinkeller zu bieten hat", sagt Boerne, und auch wenn dieser Satz im nachhinein so düster-vorahnungsvoll erscheint, auch wenn Thiel ihn am Ende ganz vorwurfsvoll und fast ein wenig mitleidig ansieht, so bereut Boerne doch nichts von dem, was er getan hat. _Vita brevis, occasio praeceps._ So oder so.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vita brevis, occasio praeceps_ : Das Leben ist kurz, die Gelegenheit flüchtig. Das ist auch ein Teil des in der Folge verwendeten [Zitats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ars_longa,_vita_brevis), welches übrigens von Hippokrates stammt und ursprünglich nicht um die Kunst ging, sondern um die Fülle des Wissens und darum, wie lange es dauert, es sich anzueignen. Dinge, die man beim Fanfic-Schreiben lernt halt. :D


End file.
